A Tribute
by PeetaBakesCakes
Summary: This is for my childhood. This is for JK Rowling. This is for us, the fans. This is for our generation. This is a tribute to Harry Potter


**This is a Tribute to Harry Potter, because Harry Potter made my childhood. If you have something to add to this leave it in a review and I will definitley add another chapter with your guy's words. Every single one of us love Harry Potter, so please, leave a review so I can add more to this tribute.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Brilliant enough to be J.K. Rowling**

Harry Potter may be over. But we will never forget. Never will we forget the excitement of holding the newest book, or the thrill of sitting in a theater at a midnight premere. We are the ones who will pass down the books to our children. We are the ones who will continue to make Harry Potter references out of anything.

Harry Potter wasn't just a story about a wizard who cast spells. Harry Potter is a story about how good can overcome evil. How friends and family can never be torn apart. How making right choices can make a huge impacts, and paying the price when you make the wrong ones.

No, Harry Potter will never truly end. It will live on in every fans heart. Every person who's watched a film, or read a book. Harry Potter will only truly leave us, when no one here is loyal too it.

Harry Potter is a lifestyle. It defines our generation. Harry Potter has made an impact like no other series. And it's because of us.

So this is for us, the fans. The ones who have stuck with the series since day one. The ones who are more recent. The ones who are crazy. The ones who are obsessive. This is for all of them. This is for the sorting hat. This is for the troll in the dungeon. This is for long winter nights in the Gryffindor common room. This is for following the spiders. This is for the Mirror of Erised. This is for trips to Hagrid's hut. This is for Moaning Myrtle. This is for Lockhart. This is for killing the basilisk. This is for freeing Dobby.

This is for going back in time to save Sirius. This is for Buckbeak. This is for Fluffy. This is for sneaking out for a midnight duel with Malfoy. This is for nargles. This is for the Order of the Phoenix. This is for Frank and Alice Longbottom. This is for the healers. This is for blowing up our aunts. This is for talking to snakes. This is for not being called Nymphadora. This is for Quidditch. This is for Fawkes. This is for Nearly Headless Nick. This is for the Headless Hunt. This is for the doe patronus. This is for the sword of Gryffindor. This is for the Death Eaters. This is for winning the Triwizard Tournamemt. This is for page 394. This is for Cedric. This is for the Yule Ball. This is for Hogsmeade weekends. This is for the Hogwarts founders. This is for finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year. This is for hating Umbridge. This is for realizing the ministry is stupid. This is for not telling lies. This is for the centaurs. This is for Grawp. This is for Charlie's love of dragons. This is for the giant squid. This is for Fluer. This is for the Nimbus two thousand. This is for puking up slugs. This is for Expelliarmus. This is for Wingardium Leviosa not Levio-Sah. This is for the Weird Sisters. This is for Celestina Warbeck. This is for the Leaky Caludroun. This is for tear-stained pages. This is for staying up late reading. This is for OWLs and NEWTs. This is for humongus big head. This is for Slughorn. This is for Mad-Eye. This is for Remus and Tonks. This is for James and Lily. This is for being passionate. This is for loving these characters more than most real people. This is for Ginny. This is for the Golden Trio. This is for the room of requirement. This is for rainy nights in a tent hunting horcruxes. This is for Lupin's "furry little problem". This is for the professors. This is for the Battle of Hogwarts. This is for Neville killing Nagini. This is for Molly killing Bellatrix. This is for Ron. This is for Hermione. This is for Harry. This is for J.K. Rowling. This is for the Harry Potter Generation.


End file.
